projectparagonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orteri
Orteri is one of the Four Kingdoms, situated on the eastern continent, it claims the northern territories to make up it's landmass. The third largest of the Kingdoms, Orteri is nonetheless home to over three and a half million citizens, almost matching that of Khovost, the second largest of the Kingdoms. Fewer numbers does not necessarily mean that Orterians are by any means weaker from a military standpoint either, funding a great deal of Arts based academy programs in order to strengthen their Kingdom by force of magic. Capital City The Capital City of Orteri is Gryshal, situated on the western coast of the Kingdom. Gryshal is in itself a huge port city, and is known for it's abundance in tradegoods and merchants willing to peddle those wares to whomever crosses their path. The capital city tends to generate a good amount of wealth for the Kingdom, and it is from here that the Lords of Orteri have watched over their Kingdom. The capital of Gryshal is also the focal point for The Vanguard, with their central headquarters being located not too far from the estates of the Orterian Lords. The organisation and funding of this organisation having stemmed from the Lords of Orteri themselves. Geography & Climate The landmass of Orteri tends to differ from end to end, with the northernmost reaches of the kingdom being shrouded in an almost permanent layer of frost which seems to point towards the frozen north, to the southernmost borders of the kingdom being fairly barren and desolate, with a great deal of the ground being comprised of stone towards the border between Orteri and Irvendis. Generally towards the centre of the kingdom, a certain peace is made between the lands, resulting in a chalky soil that blends with the light smattering of greenery across the land. The climate often differs from region to region, to match the particular geographical environment at each end of the kingdom. To the north, it is often expected for the lands to be cold and covered in a layer of frost, due to the winds and chill travelling from the frozen north. Yet this wind seems to only reach so far, and the closer one gets to Irvendis, the warmer the weather becomes, and towards the border, it can reach much greater temperatures, to the point that without protection, an unprepared Orterian can suffer dehydration before they reach the border over into Irvendis. Culture & Faith The culture within Orteri is one that focuses a lot of ceremony and tradition, with many days of the year given over to honouring ancestors and heroes of the past, and keeping to the ways of old during those ceremonies. Whilst the truce has promoted the idea of fostering relations between each kingdom, the Orterians are known to have a certain amount of hesitation when it comes to dealing with 'foreigners', even those inducted into their academies. Orterian culture revolves primarily around the family, and almost all occasions involve the entire household, with the head of the household often taking on the mantle of hosting the ceremonies and events, which are a humble affair. It is rare to see an Orterian party, and if seen, it would be rarer still to see one erupt into hedonism. Faith usually goes hand in hand with the culture of Orteri, with the blessings of various gods and goddesses asked for and called upon during those ceremonies, for even the most trivial of things. Each family usually 'adopts' a patron god into their household who their family feels represents their honour, leading their prayers with a message to this specific deity and then asking what they would of others. Even whilst most families have their own patron god, the primary Gods worshipped within Orteri are; the God of Trade, the God of the Waters, and the God of Magic. Category:Locations